First Time
by Wincasabrielifer
Summary: Dean/Cas. After a hunt, Sam's hurt, Dean's cold, and things are said. M/M Drugged up Sam at the end.


The rain heavily poured down on the desolate farm, the once amber wheat crops were a dingy brown, wilted and rotting. The barn was in even worse condition. The wood was splintering, the paint faded and rain washed. One of the doors was hanging off its hinges, the other nearly completely rotted away. A pungent smell came from inside from feces and dozens of decomposing animal corpses that were left to die when their care taker's daughter had been possessed and brutally murdered him. The rusted tools hung from the walls, over the matted and moldy hay, lit up by the moonlight that filtered through the roof. Flies buzzed around, gorging themselves on the flesh of cattle, horses, and swine as if it was an aged scotch. The roof was littered in holes, and the ground held the remains of a body. It was half buried in hay and wood. Most of the flesh was gone, but a few chunks of it remained attached to the blood stained skeleton. Sam leaned heavily onto Castiel; blood running from the corner of his mouth with deep cuts littered his arms and torso, along with a rainbow of bruises. The angel somehow managed to hold up Sam's barely conscious body. Dean was in slightly better condition and stood in front of the corpse, sprinkling salt on it. He winced every time he moved his arm; the wound that had just begun to scab over was tugged, causing the caked blood to crack. He sprayed lighter fluid on it, and threw a lit match down. He limped over to Castiel and griped his coat for support.

Castiel found his unoccupied arm wanting to wrap around Dean, and hold him close, tell him that it was all over, and they were going to be okay, but then again, it would have been at least the fifth time that day Dean had told him to mind his personal space. Castiel had been drawn to Dean, wanting to be near him. Maybe it was the profound bond they had shared, proved by his brand, or maybe it was something else, a feeling Castiel could not recognize. It was not a good sign, angels were not supposed to feel human emotions. Dean looked over at Cas and his unconscious baby brother. The ghost had been particularly rough on Sam, and he had been thrown around, and bashed over the head more times than he could count. Dean had been s focused on Sam that he didn't notice Castiel staring at him intently, with a certain fondness outlining his face

"Looks like we're staying here for the night. Baby's out of gas and none of us who can drive are in the condition to, we're in the middle of nowhere, and we are _not _leaving her here alone. I want minimal teleporting as possible." Cas acknowledged what Dean had said and flashed them into the house. It wasn't in good condition, but it was better than the barn. The floral wallpaper was peeling off, turning a dingy yellow, underneath was a hole where a family of opossums lived, the rugs soaked and covered in mold. The couch was soggy, and the TV was still on after god knows how long, playing static. The photos hung from the wall were shattered and curling up along the edges. A few canned food cans had been left on the table, and had long since exploded from many season of freezing a thawing. Cas managed to get the two Winchesters into a bedroom without incident.

The glass of the window was busted in, but boarded up with planks of wood. It held queen sized bed, and looked like it used to belong to a teenage girl. There were posters of rock bands covering the once blue walls, and it held a desk with a broken computer, a dresser that was covered in hair ties, brushes, make-up, and jewelry. In the corner farthest from the window was a brown chest that was tightly sealed, full of quilts and stuffed animals. It took both Dean and Cas to get Sam's hulking figure into the bed. Dean immediately went to cleaning and bandaging his little brother's wounds, being careful not to wake him. With him that wounded, he needed his sleep. When he finished, Sam was half covered in bandages, and leaving him down to his boxers. Castiel opened the chest and took a few blankets. He unfolded them and carefully covered Sam in them, tucking him in. Dean chuckled at how maternal Castiel was acting towards Sam as his fingers brushed Sam's hair that was plastered to his forehead away. The two men left silently, without another word.

The room next door was definitely the master room, and for a single father. The bed was piled with blankets from a man who had just woke up, and there was a few desks, covered in photos, trinkets, a gun or two, and empty bottles of beer. It always made Castiel sad to see rooms like this, which were simply frozen in time. A simple man getting up to continue his simple life, not knowing that his world would end that day. Dean cleaned and bandaged the few scratches he got and peeled off his soaking clothes and threw them over a chair to dry. He crawled into the bed shivering and covered himself in the mass of blankets. Castiel noted Dean had done and also shed his drenched clothes, but he folded his up and gently set them on the seat of the chair. He didn't fear hypothermia, but he knew Dean. Being, to him, the fragile human he was, did. He crawled under the covers and looped his arms around Dean, pressing his face into the hunter's back. Dean was startled by this, but didn't jump.

"Cas, what're you doing?" Dean squirmed from Cas' grip and turned to face his angel, staring into his deep blue eyes. The angel with the messy, dark hair, tilted his head to the side, confused by what Dean had said. He scooted closer, but Dean did not move back, much to Castiel's pleasure.

"Is this not what you do when you are cold?" Dean closed his eyes and sighed. Cas took this small moment to take in Dean's features. He had a strong jaw, but had soft cheek bones. His skin was tanned, but cheeks were flushed from the sudden intake of heat. The hunter's lips were plush and pink, and they were parted slightly, Castiel absent mindedly wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Dean's long eyelashes casted shadows across his cheek bones, and his face and shoulders were dusted lightly with freckles.

"Yeah, but this is kind of uncomfortable, you know? Two men in bed? Especially with my best, angel nonetheless, friend," Dean responded, his nose crinkling up. Castiel continued to look at him with blank stare. Castiel's heart swelled at Dean mentioning that he meant more than just a friend to him. Though he would much rather be more to him than that, like how Jess was to Sam, minus the dying, he was content.

"Do you want me to leave?" His face looked like a kicked puppy's, and Dean knew that he could not deny Cas an answer.

"Why would you care if you were cold, don't you have your grace or something?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"I do not require warmth, but I have noticed that humans do," the angel retorted. Dean let out a frustrated groan and grew the sudden urge to bang his head repeatedly against a wall.

"Then why don't you go spoon Sam or something?" Dean questioned. Castiel averted his eyes shamefully.

"When I am near you Dean, I get this odd feeling in my chest. I don't know what it is, but I can only describe it as… Right," he confessed with a low voice

"Cas, do you even know what that feeling is?" Castiel shook his head, and Dean muttered 'god damnit' under his breath. "Ugh, okay, that thing your feeling," he said as he poked Castiel's chest. "That's, uh, love…" Dean gritted out regretfully.

"I'm not familiar with the feeling of love. Would you mind…? Explaining what it is?" This day just kept on getting better and better for Dean.

"Alright, love, love… It's like when you like someone, a lot, and you really care for them." The angel nodded a bit.

"Like how you love Samuel?" Dean shook his head.

"Kind of, that's a different kind of love. That's like when you love your family, like how you would love God, or Michael, or Gabriel. This love is different, it's when you care so much for them, and you become so attached, and you adore the person, and respect them, and you just want them to be so happy that you literally do anything to see them happy. You die for the person you love, and you risk everything, and you just want to hold them close and just feel them…" Dean trailed off once he realized what he was saying. He awkwardly tried to avoid all eye contact. "Yeah, you just, uh, feel complete."

"Dean," Cas started. "Do you love me?" Dean let out a choked sound.

"Cas, that's not just something you ask someone!" Castiel didn't even flinch when Dean yelled.

"But do you?" He asked again. The hunter looked up into Cas' deep blue eyes. His hand reached out to caress his stubble covered jaw and cheek. His fingers pushed themselves through his messy black hair. He knew he was going to regret what he was going to do, partially because he was a freaking angel, and partially because he still wasn't sure of his own feelings. He closed his eyes and leaned forwards, his lips touching Castiel's softly. The angel did not move, and he did not react. Castiel remained completely still until he pulled away slowly. He stared at him with big blue eyes, and then reached out to stroke his cheek with his hand.

"I'm assuming that is a yes then, considering that is a common way to show affection," Dean snorted and chuckled lightly, continuing to stroke Cas' hair. Castiel leaned into him, stopping a few inches from his face. "May I?" Dean nodded, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Castiel's hand reached up to cup his cheek as he shakily moved his head to kiss Dean. The slowness of the kiss irked Dean, Castiel tasted like heat, and lust, and purity, and blinding light. Dean wanted, no_ needed _to taste more of him. He wanted to pin him down and bite at his neck, fucking him roughly while he begs for more, harder, faster. He wanted to feel his sweat slick skin rub against his, eliciting those sweet, sweet moans from him, with him raking his blunt fingernails down his skin. Castiel pulled away and rested his forehead against Dean's, his arm looping around Dean to pull his flush to his chest, his free hand gently stroking his cheek. Cas' lips were slightly parted, and his deep, cloudy blue eyes stared into Dean's with a pleasant fondness. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile as he pulled Dean into another kiss. It was more than the last, but still was not enough. The angel continuously pulled back only to reclaim Dean's lips. Dean held a finger to Castiel's lips, a chuckle escaping his mouth. Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion, a slightly hurt expression playing across his face.

"Did I do something wrong Dean," he asked, a deeply hurt tone lacing his husky voice. Dean shook his head, his eyes crinkling up when he smiled.

"No, Cas, you didn't do anything wrong, you just- you just really like kissing, don't you?" Castiel visibly relaxed at what Dean had asked.

"Yes, it does cause a rather pleasant feeling," he told, stealing another kiss from him. Dean let out a content sigh as he pulled back again.

"I could give you a better feeling than that." Castiel let out a dry laugh at his comment, nodding as a silent yes. Dean's composure grew more serious, and he cupped Castiel's face in both his hands. "If I go too far, Cas, and I make you uncomfortable in anyway at all, you just let me know, and I'll stop, alright?" Castiel nodded again. Dean lightly patted his cheek and claimed Castiel's lips. He started softly nipping at his bottom lip, his tongue prodding, trying to get Castiel to open his mouth. The angel eventually understood, and Dean delved his tongue into Cas' mouth. The taste of Castiel was unique; it was like pure bliss, and lazy Sunday afternoons lying out in the sun, with a cold beer in his hand, and a slice of pie in the other. Dean trailed his hand down Castiel's side, his hand resting on the swell of his ass. His hand moved again, to fondle Castiel though his boxers. Dean greedily swallowed the strangled moan that came from Castiel's throat.

Dean's lips moved from the angel's lips, placing feather light kisses down his face, nipping at his jaw line. He kept nipping along his neck until he hit a certain spot that made Castiel turn into a metaphorical puddle of moaning goo. He threw his head back when Dean discovered the spot, his hips involuntarily bucking up into Dean's hand when he started biting there, then laving it over with his tongue. His hand slipped under the waist band of his boxer, and slowly stroked him from base to tip. Castiel let out a long breathy moan, clutching at the bed sheets, his cheeks flushing a bright red. He was completely under Dean's spell, intoxicated by his scent. He couldn't compare it to anything, it was simply _Dean, _and he couldn't get enough of him.

"Dean, please, please, _more_," he moaned, tugging on Dean's short hair. Dean smirked into Cas' skin

Dean rolled Castiel onto his back and straddled him, looking down at the angel through half lidded eyes. He lowered himself down on Cas' body, teasingly pulling down his boxers. The sudden rush of cool air made Cas gasp, and Dean let out a rough moan. He couldn't believe how _hard _Castiel was. He slowly spread Cas' legs apart, and lowered his head as he suckled on the angel's balls. Castiel threw his head back in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to bring Dean the same feeling. The small noises Castiel made only made Dean harder. After one last, hard duck, leaving Cas shuddering, Dean moved back up, kissing Cas roughly, the angel moaning at the taste of himself in Dean's mouth. Dean pulled back and leaned over to rifle though the contents of the night stand, and muttered a 'thank god for rednecks' as he ripped a condom off the chain of the wrappers, along with a small bottle of lube. He squirted the cooling liquid onto his finger, and brought it down to slowly circle Castiel's tight pink hole, causing him to try and buck down onto Dean. The hunter smirked, and could not deny anything to Cas, and slowly inserted his finger. Castiel was gasping, at both the pain and pleasure as Dean started to pump his finger in and out a few time experimentally before adding a second, and third, just to be sure he wouldn't hurt his angel.

"Dean, Dean!" he moaned, over and over. Dean crooked his fingers inside of him, and was sure to hit his sweet spot. Castiel moaned loudly, and saw stars, his toes curling almost painfully. Dean slipped his fingers out with an obscene 'pop', and desperately tore off his boxers, flinging them across the room. He opened the condom packet and rolled it over his cock, getting in a few rubs for good measure. He couldn't stand all the foreplay anymore, all he wanted was to be inside Cas'. The hunter hooked Castiel's legs around his waist, and lined his tip up to Castiel's stretched hole. He slowly pushed in before nearly completely pulling out, only to thrust back in, almost to the hilt. Dean let out a throaty moan and leaned forward to kiss Cas, linking his fingers with the angels. He continued to thrust in and out, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

It was a different sensation for Dean, and it wasn't being with a man. He had experimented when he was younger, and would deny if anyone asked him if he was gay. What was different was the fact he was fucking someone he would see every day, fucking someone who meant something to him, hell, he wouldn't even consider it fucking, it was more like making love. It was slow and sweet, like nothing he had ever done before. Dean loved the way Castiel looked, how he was so open like this. His face painted with a dark blush, face contorted with pleasure, and his eyes, blown wide and clouded by lust, not holding back anything from him. Cas dug his heels into the small of Dean's back, trying to feel more of him.

Dean managed to free one of his hands from Castiel's grip, and reached in between them to stroke Castiel, rubbing his thumb down on the tip. Castiel was nearing the edge, wanting nothing more than the feeling to never end. Dean was placing sweet, tender kisses to the base of his neck, leaving a bright hickey on the tender spot under his ear. Dean kept on whispering his name over and over, his fist around Castiel getting tighter, and his pumps getting frantic.

When Castiel came, all he could do was pull Dean's face into the crook of his neck. His grace flared, shining brightly from his eyes. He could feel Dean's soul for a split moment, he could feel mostly lust, but behind it he felt love, and trust. Dean came a few moments after, with a few more thrusts. He tiredly pulled out of Cas, took the condom off, tied it up, and lazily threw it off the bed. Dean rolled onto his back, not facing Cas. He smiled like a dork, and held onto Castiel's hand tightly. Cas had just enough energy to snap away the mess before collapsing into a panting mess. Angel's had a lot of stamina, yes, but when it came to sex, and with the way his grace bared itself, it left him completely exhausted, or 'fuck out' and Dean would phrase it. Castiel managed to get onto his stomach and throw an arm over Dean's abdomen and scooted closer to him. Dean himself loosely wrapped his hand around the back of Castiel's neck, slowly stroking his hair soothingly.

"You were right," Castiel said, a heavy fog covering his mind. Dean lolled his head to the side, a confused look on his face, quietly muttering 'what?' "That was much more pleasant than kissing, though if you would not mind, I would very much like to kiss you again." Dean grinned like an idiot and pulled Castiel's face to kiss, kissing him slowly and sweetly. They didn't notice the soft creaking of the door of the room being opened, and they didn't see the large, hulking figure coming in, stopping halfway to the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked groggily, clutching the blanket draped over his shoulders, rubbing his eyes as if he was a child. Panic spread across as he pulled away from Cas, staring at him wide eyed. He hoped that Sam was too drugged up from the pain killers he left for him.

"Oh hey Sammy, what's up?" he asked. Sam looked at Dean and yawned, stretching.

"Why- uh, why're you 'n bed with Cas?" he managed to say, his words heavily slurred. When Dean looked away from him, Sam laughed. "I know you liiiiiked Cas, 'm glad that all the eye sex 'n sexual tension… stuff is… whatever," Sam muttered, before breaking down into giggles and leaving. Dean sighed and turned his attention back to Cas, lacing his fingers into his mess of dark hair. He was glad Sam was hopped up on the drugs, he probably pass it off as a dream, a really messed up dream. Dean gave Cas a half smile, and kissed him again, drinking in the warmth radiating off of him, rubbing the tanned skin of the angel's back.

"Mmm, as much as I would like round two Cas, I still need my four hours, alright?" Castiel nodded, and stroked Dean's hair.

"And I will watch over you," he commented. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas, nuzzling his neck. Sleep and content bubbled inside Dean.

"You know, for once, I'm completely fine with that."


End file.
